Dan Vs Horrorland
by Spongey444
Summary: When Dan goes to the scariest place on earth, he gets more than he bargined for...


**Author's Note: **yay, a new crossover fic with no Phineas and ferb in it! But it does have goosebumps. Anyway, I thought this idea was good, so I wrote it. You don't need to know anything about goosebumps to get this, as it just uses the location of horrorland. I do suggest you go watch the TV Episode of "one day at horrorland" though. It's hilarious! Anyway, enjoy

/

It was a warm summer day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and an angry man and his best friend were driving in the middle of the desert. Normal day.

**Dan: **please tell me why we are in the middle of the desert again

**Chris: **it's not the desert, Dan. It's just very hot. It's the only way to where we are going!

**Dan: **can't you just tell me where we're going? I hate surprises.

**Chris: **don't worry, you'll survive this one…I hope.

**Dan: **it must be worth dragging me thousands of miles away

**Chris: **oh it is. I figured you needed a break from swearing revenge on every thing

**Dan: **eh, you're right

**Chris: **…I never thought I'd hear those words

**Dan: **shut up or you won't have anything to hear them with

**Chris: **fine.

**Dan: **…are we there-

**Chris: **yes.

**Dan: **did you say that to shut me up?

**Chris: **no, we're actually here!

**Dan: **that was fast!

Dan looked up to see a gigantic…amusement park!

**Dan: **an amusement park! Wow, the one thing I have yet to put on my list. Some of the rides are on it, but no actual park!

**Chris: **Welcome to horrorland! I found this place online. It's supposed to be the scariest theme park in the world!

**Dan: **you mean to everyone else but me because I;'m not scared of anything?

**Chris:**…sure, let's go with that.

**Dan: **you're right, this is a good surprise! This should be fun. Let's go in!

They approached the ticket man at the entrance.'

**Horror: **Hello, welcome to horror land! I am one of the horror land horrors. My name is Bob.

**Chris: **great, how much do I need to pay you?

**Bob: **oh, nothing at all! You see, today is the 20 anniveasy of horrorland! So everything is free all week!

**Dan: **oh, free! That's the best price.

**Chris: **wow, for a place called horrorland it sure Is nice.

**Bob: **you won't be saying that once you've gone on some of our rides

**Dan: **please, I bet everything is all bad effects. I bet it'll be CGI too, instead of good ol' animatronics.

**Bob: **as much I like your hatred of CGI, I have to tell you to not doubt our park.

**Dan: **whatever. Let's head in, chris!

**Chris: **okay. Can we have a map?

**Bob: **sure! ***gives Chris map of Horrorland***

**Dan: **let me look at that…the doom slide, werewolf village, zombie plaza…this may just be the best park ever

**Bob: **told ya,. Now go in you crazy fools!

They walked into the park.

**Dan: **okay, I call doing the doom slide!

**Chris: **why?

**Dan: **I like doom, and I like slides. It's a two in one special!

**Chris: **Fair enough.

They ran towards the doom slide. There was a giant structure, spouting ten slides. They walked up the steps the slides, guarded by a few horrors.

**Horror: **hello, I hope you enjoy the doom slide. Don't pick the real doom slide, of you will slide to your doom!

**Dan: **hah, you're very funny. Nice costumes by the way.

**Horror #2: **these aren't costumes

**Chris: **yeah, and I'm the king of Albania.

**Dan: **..you are?

**Chris: **I hate you.

**Horror #1: **just pick a slide.

**Dan: **okay…slide ten please!

**Horror #2: **go ahead.

Both dan And chris sat down on the slide, with Dan in front of Chirs.

**Chris: **Why am I in the back?

\

**Dan: **I'm always on top, you should know that!

**Chis: **…let's just slide down.

They proceeded to slide down. They were sliding extremely fast.

**Chris: **this is really fast!

**Dan: **yeah, I can tell, chris.

They slid fast for the next few minutes.

**Chris: **…you think we'd be off the slide by now.

**Dan: **it's just really long is all

Another two minutes passed, and there still no end,.

**Chris: **…it doesn't seem to end…do you think they were right about the sliding forever thing?

**Dan: **Don't be stupid chris, slides that last forever don't exist.

**Chris: **but the wolfman does?

**Dan: **exactly.

Then, out of nowhere, up ahead…they saw…

**Both: **FIRE!

They slid down fast, right into the fire…

**Dan: **WHO PUTS FIRE ON A SLIDE!

Then…they slid right through the fire

**Chris: **FAKE fire? Are these guys crazy?

**Dan: **I like their style, but it's still uncalled for!

Suddenly, a cute dropped open from under them. They fell out and landed on a really comfy mat.

**Dan: **…well that awful,.

**Chris: **I know! What kind of slid goes that long and has fake fire?

**Dan: **Eh, I've seen worse slides. You should have seen the one at my elementary school!

**Chris: **..let's just go do something else.

**Dan: **oh, there's a food stand rig-

**Chris: **FOOD STAND!

Chris ran like the road runner the food stand, manned by a horror.

**Horror: **someone sure is hungry!

**Chris: **what do you have?

**Horror: **we have eyeballs on a stick, vampire slime, and some delicious monster sweat!

**Chris: **,oh nolvetly foods!

**Horror: **…yeah, novelty.

**Chris: **give me the eyeballs on a stick please.

**Dan: **…I'll have what he's having.

The Horror gave them both an eyeball on stick.

**Dan: **let's see how good this is..

He took a bit of the eyeball.

**Dan: **…it tastes…AWFUL!

Dan spit it out

**Chris: *spits it out* **what is this?

**Horror:**it's an eyeball, I told you!

**Dan: **You can't just serve eyeballs!

**Horror: **it's more healthy than most park food

**Chris: **he has a point.

**Dan: **that's still not a good thing to serve! First a slide with fake fire, now this?

**Horror: **what are you gonna do about it?

**Dan: **…HORRRRORRLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!

**Dan Vs Horrorland**

**Written By: Spongey444**

**Disclaimer: **_Dan Vs _belongs to Dan Mandel and Chris Pearson**. **Goosebumps Belongs to RL Stine.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
